And Clink said... let there be US!
by Clink
Summary: This is actually a little piece of fluff having to do with myself and a couple of my friends, and our escapades one day when we decided to rebel against the system and go wild! Muahaha! Yet to be finished. Of course.
1. Part 1

And Clink Said... Let There Be US!  
  
Out in the middle of nowhere (actually, it was in Brooklyn) in the lost essence of time, which seems to always be absent (it was kinda early in the morning) there was an evil plot afoot... (foot?) against the powerful (cocky) leader of Brooklyn. Among other things that would take place in the lives of three (abnormal, teen, hormonal, loud) girls... one day would stand out. A day of, well, fun. We take you back to a cloudy, cool day in... wait, when was it? Oh well, it was in some month that ended in "er". Or was it "y"?  
  
Clink sighed loudly in annoyance, her voice echoing over the strangely abandoned Brooklyn docks. "UCKGH!" She flung her papers down onto the wooden planks in front of her.  
"You got a problem, chicken?" Came a taunting voice from above her.  
"It's too damn oyly ta be awake!" Clink wailed in response, throwing her arms above her head. Her pony tailed, brown hair bounced off her back as she whirled around to face her friend. "July... why're we doin' dis?" Whining was maybe the only thing she couldn't stop herself from doing at seven o'clock in the morning. That and yawning.  
July smirked down at her. "Well, Clinkeroonie. We'se gunna give mutt-boy a surprise." She said proudly.  
"Unless it's me fist embedded into his front teeth, I don' wanna know what it is." Clink muttered, leaning against a wooden pole and then collapsing in a heap at the bottom.  
"Come on, ya know you do!" July laughed.  
The other girl sighed. "Nope." She could care less if July wanted to tick Mr. Spot Conlon off. Again. It was her favorite hobby. It happened all the time. Almost daily. If she made him any madder he'd be dead.  
"Hi!!" Rang a cheerful voice from the other side of the docks. A tall red-head appeared, her eyes wide and awake. Clink groaned inwardly. Morning people. Uckgh. "Clinker! July!" She called as she began to jog lightly up to her chums.  
July jumped down from her crate, stumbling for a second and then regaining her balance. "Copper! Guess what I'se..."  
"AHH! Make her STOP!" Clink wailed dramatically, covering her ears.  
Copper looked down at her strangely, but July didn't even miss a beat. "I'se gunna pull da BEST prank on da mutt!" She exclaimed, beaming at the two in front of her.  
Copper and Clink stared blankly at July for a second and then went into a round of laughter.  
"What?!" July demanded, frowning.  
Calming down slightly, Copper took a breath to answer. "Is dis like when ya tried to steal his slingshot, an' ya dropped it in a BIG..."  
"...tank of dead fish!!" Clink finished for her, hooting with laughter.  
"Yah," July rolled her eyes. "But dat was a bad plan." She pointed out.  
Clink stood up, putting her cap on backwards and taking a "Spot the Warrior" stance. "JULY!!" She roared at Copper in her Spot imitation. "You get me slingshot outta dat smelly fish thing!"  
Copper put her hands on her hips and stuck her chin out in her July impression. "No, I ain't gunna be smellin' like a fish! YOU get it! You already stink!" She screeched.  
"Okay, dats enough." July muttered, crossing her arms. "We all know what happened next."  
Clink and Copper went off into another fit of laughter. "PLOP goes Spot an' July into da fish tank!" Clink choked out, hanging onto Copper's shoulder so she wouldn't fall over.  
"Not to mention dey had to take FOAH showahs to get da smell off a dem!" Copper screamed, snorting lightly with her giggles.  
July frowned again. "Dis is a DIFFERENT plan!" She yelled at them.  
"I say ya do da fishy t'ing again. I need anudder good laugh." Clink giggled, straitening up, pulling habitly at her worn cuffs on her shirt.  
"Next time it'll be YOU in da fish tank, chicken." Came the retort.  
"Uh huh." Clink rolled her eyes.  
Copper smiled at both of them. "So whats dis plan?" She asked July.  
The one scheming girls' face lit up at the question. "See, I was t'inkin dat we could..."  
"An' he swam an' he swam all ovah da dam!" Clink sang loudly. She ended her song with a puckered up fish-face and then another round of laughter.  
"Dats it!" July screamed, as she lunged at Clink.  
"Uh... bye!" Clink sprinted out of her clutches, running towards the lodging house in the distance.  
Copper laughed. "Dis might take a while." She walked slowly after the two, lightly humming to herself as she looked around at the scenery.  
"NO NO NO!" Clink giggled as she ran around a large crate full of hay, with July on her heels.  
"YES YES YES!" July yelled after her. She finally gave up with running around in circles, and she instead jumped over the crate and grabbed the other girl by the back of her pants. Then with a grunt she pulled hard, hearing a faint stretch of cotton. Clink gasped as she fell into July, who in turn fell backwards into the crate that they were circling.  
"Yowww!" Clink breathed harshly as she landed hard on her back.  
"You okay?" July asked from underneath her.  
"Yah, I just..."  
"...den get off me!" July pushed her off of her and over to the other side of the crate. Clink protested and began to slap July with her cap, while July poked her head out of the crate to look around.  
"Why I oughtta..." Clink began, but was disrupted by July who put her hand quickly over Clink's mouth.  
"Shh!" She hissed, pointing up and mouthing the word: "SPOT!" Clink got the gist. SNOTtie-boy was out there, and July wanted to try another trick. Go figure.  
"Copper, whatcha doin' heah?" Questioned a familiar voice as Copper neared the crate.  
Copper in turn shrugged. She had seen July and Clink fall into the crate, but Spot hadn't. "Not'tin much. Just takin' a walk."  
Spot rose an eyebrow at her. "In Brooklyn? By yaself?"   
'Boy, Conlon sure is nosy.' Clink thought with a light snort. July glared at her, mouthing the words "Shut up!". Which she did. She sighed and plopped noiselessly down into the hay, closing her eyes. July rolled her eyes.   
"Yah, in Brooklyn." Copper answered defiantly, ignoring his other question.  
Spot smirked at her girl in front of him. "May I ask why?" He asked in a snotty voice.  
"You may." Copper answered just as snottily.  
A frown fell over the boys' mouth. "Why." He stated.  
"I felt like it." She retorted, not even thinking about it.  
"Dat ain't a reason, goil." He growled at her, getting impatient.  
"Look, if I had anyt'ing important ta tell ya, I would. But I don't. So dere. Can I go now?" Copper made as if to walk past him.  
"Wheah ya goin'?" Spot asked, stepping in her path again.  
Copper's mind flew with possible answers. "Uh..."  
"Spot, leave her alone!" Demanded a voice from behind the Brooklyn leader.  
Spot turned around with a smirk on his face. He tipped his cap up so he could get a good look at Luna, who was walking towards him and Copper. "An' why should I?" He retorted.  
Luna smirked back at him. "Cause she's heah to see me."  
Copper couldn't help but want to giggle at her savior, but Luna just shot her a glance that told her to keep her mouth shut. From her place by the window in the lodging house, Luna had seen Clink and July fall into the crate. Not to mention Copper trying to cover up for them.  
"Dat roight?" Spot turned to Copper, who nodded her head solemnly.  
"Yep. So you can go now, Conlon." Luna said quickly, almost TOO quickly. She then laughed at the startled look that graced the Brooklyn leader's face.  
He over came the look and smirked. "What if I want ta keep you goils comp'ny?" He nudged Luna playfully. She just pushed him back and shook her head.  
"Den I'll tell ya ta get a life, an' quit buggin' us." She laughed at his mock-anger.  
July heard the sound of Spot's voice change. He had his back turned to the crate. She looked over at Clink who was now curled up in the hay, sleeping lightly. July grinned, then slowly she poked her head out of the crate.  
"Dat hoits, Luna!" Spot placed his hands on his chest, making a sad puppy face at his friend. "I'se deeply wounded!"  
Luna snorted and rolled her eyes. "Oh. I feel da pain." She said sarcastically.  
Copper was getting bored with the entire show. She faked a yawn, and then when the two still didn't notice, she took a few steps back to peek into the crate. July was looking up at her with a mischievous grin, slowing letting her head appear over the edge. 'That little evil doer!' Copper thought, giggling lightly to herself. Spot saw the giggle and egged on his performance even more.  
"Doctah Luna, help me! I'se in need a medical attention." He moaned, covering his face with his hands and shuffling his feet.  
Luna grinned. "You can say dat again."  
"Doctah Luna, help me! I'se..."  
"Oh, quit it!" She laughed, making a fist and taking a step towards him, which made him take a step back towards the crate.  
July grinned as he crept closer into her claws. ((AN: *muhahaha!* uh. yah. back to story)) And she grinned even more so as she noticed his slingshot sticking out of his back pocket. 'Just a little moah...' She thought to herself.  
Spot put his fists up playfully, taunting Luna who shook her head and crossed her arms. "Uh huh. Sure." She said sarcastically.  
"You'se afraid a me, eh?" Spot smirked, taking his cane out of his belt loop and tapping it on the ground for sheer enjoyment.  
July reached her hand slowly out of the crate... she was SO close.  
"Yah. I'se afraid a you'se. Oh. Copper. Save me." Luna stated flatly, then she burst into laughter when she saw Copper's confused look. At that moment Luna noticed the hand reaching out towards Spot. Her laugh faltered for a moment, and then she picked it up again. "You'se so full a yaself, Spot. I don' even know why I stay in Brooklyn."  
Copper whistled softly to herself, trying not to laugh at the demented gleam in July's eyes.  
Clink woke up with a light start, knocking some of hay around her. A cloud of dust and pollen rose into the air, slightly clouding her eyesight. She blinked her eyes so she could get a better look at her crate-buddy. She observed July reaching out towards... Spot?! 'And so da fued continues...' She thought to herself, sighing softly. Then she took in a breath of the dust. 'Uh oh...' she thought as she felt her nose tickle.  
"It's cause of me looks, ain't it?" Spot beamed at Luna. "Ya can't get 'nough a me."  
Clink tried to wave the dust cloud away from her, but the movement just succeeded in bringing up more dust from the hay. 'Damnit!'  
Luna grinned at him, almost seductively. "Why, no." It's cause a da good lookin' STRONG, Brooklyn boys heah." She declared.  
July's hand brushed softly against the slingshot, and then was grasping air again when Spot moved his hips slightly to the right. 'Mutt, stop fidgeting!' She thought frustratingly.  
"Which includes me." Spot smirked at Luna, in all of his stuck-up glory.  
Clink held her hands tightly around her mouth and nose. She could feel the sneeze coming on. 'Uuuuuckgh!'  
"Uh huh. You just keep on t'inkin dat." Luna clapped him on the shoulder, smirking.  
July reached out again to where Spot now stood. Her fingers extended to grab one of the boys' most prized possessions.  
Copper looked down into the crate, again. She rose her hand halfway up to wave to Clink, but then noticed that she was...  
"Ahh-choo!!!" Clink sneezed, violently throwing herself into July. July, who was still reaching for the slingshot, screamed in surprise and jolted forward into the crate. A wave of pain made her gasp as the wind was forced out of her lungs.  
Spot heard the sneeze and turned halfway around, towards the crate. With his movement, July ended up clutching his rear end rather then what was her intention.  
"EEEEEK!" He welped in surprise, jumping into the air.  
"AAAHH!" July yelled likewise, realizing that she had SPOT'S butt clenched in her hand. She hurriedly let him go and stood up, fuming and bright red.  
Throughout the entire scene, Copper and Luna were laughing hysterically, clutching onto each other for support. Copper tried to say something, but broke down into giggles again. Luna was holding onto the other girl's shoulders as her black hair bounced around her head.  
Clink stood up, sniffling, and rubbing her watering eyes. "Dis ain't me fault." She declared before sneezing again.  
Spot began sputtering sentence fragments at random. "Er... she... YOU.... my.... JULY!!"  
"Yessss?" July asked innocently. She looked around at the faces before her and then pointed to herself.  
"Yes. You." Spot took a step towards where July still stood inside the crate.  
"Wait up, hold yaself..." Luna stepped between them, finally done with her laughing fit. Copper remained on the ground as a quivering puddle of giggles.  
Clink ran her palm across her nose, sniffling loudly. "EWW!!" She proclaimed, disgustedly.  
July frowned. "Luna! I t'ought you was on my side!" She wailed.  
Luna sighed. "An' I'se s'pposed ta let ya beat him in an' not leave anyt'ing foah me?!"   
Spot leaned to one side to look around Luna, so he could glare at July. July just smirked at him.  
"See anyt'ing ya like, mutt?" She asked.  
Spot snorted. "Not on you."  
"Oooooh! Dat makes me wanna cry!"   
"Copper, you got a tissue?" Clink asked, breaking through the heated moment. Copper just continued to giggle, shaking her head vigorously. Clink looked at her like she had grown a tail.   
"Oh, yeah?" Spot narrowed his eyes at July "I can make ya..."  
"Hold it right dere, lovah boy!" Luna sighed exasperated. "NOW! Are we gunna play nice, or do we gotta send your play toys home?"  
Spot glared at Luna. "Play toys?"  
"You wish!" July retorted, crossing her arms on her chest.  
"I wish you'd..."  
"I HATE DUST!!" Clink wailed, trying to get into the conversation. Luna, Copper, Spot AND July all looked up at her.   
"Uh huh." July said to Clink, nodding her head. "C'mon, lets go, goils." She flashed one more evil glance at Spot, and then jumped out of the crate. She walked over to Copper, where the former puddle was just composing herself, and took her arm to help her stand up. "Clink? Ya comin'?" She asked.  
Clink groaned. "An' heah we go off into da sunset..."  
"It's seven thoity in da mornin', chicken!" July laughed.  
"Dats what I meant." Clink grinned stupidly to herself, climbing oh-so-gracefully out of the crate and in front of Spot. With her red nose, Clink grinned at him. "Nice toosh!" She proclaimed, laughing uproariously as she walked away from him.  
Spot smirked at all of them, not saying anything as to their departure. He held his slingshot protectively in his hands, just in case July got any ideas.  
"Bye Lunas!" Clink waved to Luna as she jogged over to where she had left her papes.  
"BYE!" July called behind her shoulder, keeping her eyes off of Spot.  
"Yah, bye Luna! T'anks foah tryin' ta save my life." Copper grinned at her.  
"You'se welcome. See ya 'round!" Luna smiled and waved to them, watching the three walk to the end of the docks.  
"I knew dey was dere." Spot said proudly once they were gone.  
"Sure. An' July doesn' have a t'ing foah your behind." Luna laughed at Spot, and then turned to walk back to the lodging house, leaving Spot to look after the three figures.  
  
"So wheah we goin'?" Clink asked as she balanced her papes on her hip, digging in her back pocket for a handkerchief which wasn't there.  
"No wheah." July said, her eyes fused to the street in front of her.  
Copper looked around her, oblivious to July's growing anger and Clink's absent mindness. Carriages ran their course through the streets, venders yelled out to the folks who were passing by, and Brooklyn newsies hawked the improved headlines all around them.  
"Dat would 'ave woiked!!" July burst out suddenly, slamming one of her fists into her palm. "ARRGH! If it wasn't foah Clink ovah dere, we would have got Spot GOOD!"  
Clink shrugged and blew her nose on the tail of her shirt. July crinkled her nose at her, and then chuckled. Clink just grinned and tucked her shirt in again.  
Copper laughed. "I t'ink you aughta blame Clink's allergies, instead of her."   
"Well, I wanna blame da goil, not da nose!" July giggled.  
"July, ya know it wouldn'a woiked. If it weren't foah Luna, we'd all be dead and rotting along side the Harlem Rivah." Copper continued.  
"An' dat would NOT be any fun." Clink added with a giggle. The three had reached the Brooklyn bridge now, and they began to cross it.  
July sighed and looked up at the sky, which was becoming more cloudy. "Den lets have some fun!" She turned and grabbed Clink's papers from her hands.  
"HEY! Dos're mine!" Clink jumped up to snatch her papers back.  
"Ya said ya wanted ta have fun today, so lets do it!" July laughed and tossed the papers over the railing of the bridge. Copper leaned over the railing and watched the papers flutter down and then land on the water. A few remained on the surface, but most of them sank.  
"Dat was real smart." She muttered with a smile.  
"Da way I see it, we'se gunna have ta give up sellin' taday in ordah to have fun." July crossed her arms over his chest, feeling proud of her idea.  
"No sellin'?" Clink frowned, tilting her head to one side.  
"NO sellin'." July confirmed.  
"Den what are we gunna do?" Copper asked, feeling a great rush of power within.  
"We can... rule da city!" July yelled, throwing her arms up and twirling around. A man who was pushing a wheel barrel noticed the three girls and stopped to stare in bewilderment. Clink looked over to the man and stuck out her tongue, blowing raspberries at him.   
"Nanner nanners!" She yelled out at him. July laughed and then followed suit with the raspberry blowing.  
Copper laughed. "We'se da queens a New Yawk!" She announced bouncing up and down. Her red hair bounded around her shoulders.  
Clink giggled and began prancing around Copper and July. The girls laughed and sang whatever came into their heads, not caring about the people around them.   
A while later they were out of breath and they collapsed on the side of the bridge, leaning against the railing. "So..." July breathed. "What are we doin' instead?" She turned to her friends, who just looked back at her dumbfounded.  
"Dis was YOUR brilliant plan, remembah?" Copper pointed out, brushing her hair out of her face.  
Clink moaned and covered her face. A few waves of brown hair tumbled out of her pony tail. "I'se stuck heah... wit' no papes... no ideahs... an'..."  
"Boy, dis is SAD." Mocked a voice next to the group.  
"CAKEY!!" Copper yelled, jumping up and practically attacking Cake.  
"Whoa, whoa, take it easy. I can only take so much lovin'.." Cake laughed, hugging Copper back. "So whats goin' on?" She grinned at the three.  
"We'se takin' a... uh..." Clink thought, trying to think of a word.  
"A wha?" Cake raised an eyebrow at her.  
"A BREAK." July finished for the brain dead girl. "We ain't sellin'."  
Copper laughed. "You mean, we ain't doin NOTHIN'."  
Cake frowned. "You mean... you'se not gunna sell. But ya don' have any ideah whatsoevah what you'se gunna do instead?" She looked up at the forming black clouds and then yawned. Mornings sucked.  
Clink processed all that had been said. "Ummn. Yeah."  
July sighed. "NO! I know what we'se doin'!" She insisted, standing up beside Copper.  
"No ya don'." Copper grinned at her.  
"Yah I do."  
"Nope."  
"UH HUH!"  
"NUUUH UUUH!"  
"UH...."  
"Shaddup!" Cake and Clink screamed at the same time. All was quiet for a moment.  
"UH HUH!!"  
"NUH UH!!"  
"Oy... Cake. Save me!" Clink held her face in her hands as she continued to sit Indian style.  
Cake shrugged. "Ain't me problem. Hey, any a you'se seen Mush?" She grinned, a far away look taking residence in her eyes.  
July glared at Copper, who glared back at her. "We'll find somet'in ta do." She said.  
Cake sighed to herself. "No Mush, eh?" She thought for a moment and then snapped back into reality. "Well, why doncha guys just take a walk in da park?" She suggested. "It ain't all dat excitin', but hey. It's bettah den sellin'."  
July ended the feud with Copper and turned to Cake. "Brilliant!" She screamed, and then giggled at the sudden echo that surrounded them.   
"Uh huh. You'se welcome, July." Cake shrugged, heading towards Brooklyn, again.  
"Cake! Wheah ya goin?" Clink called after her.  
"No wheah. Like you guys." She shrugged, turning back to smile at her.  
"You ain't sellin'?" Clink questioned, standing up beside Copper and July.  
"Wha, an' actually DO somet'in today? Fuhgetaboutit...." Cake smirked at them and continued her walk.  
Copper grinned after Cake. "Queens.... lets go!" She whirled around and began to run to the other side of the bridge. Clink and July looked at each other and then shrugged. They both took off running after their friend. And towards... wherever it was.  
  
"Oh, I ain't da kinda goil ta lift up me skoit!" Clink sang, twirling around a random lamp post.  
"Ta any kind a guy... dat is!" Copper chimed in, shaking her hips around, feeling extra happy this particular day. ((AN: shake shake shake... hehe))  
"BUT!" July screamed, totally off key, as she grabbed Clink by the shoulders and shook her dramatically. "Foah you, I might make an..."   
"EXCEPTION!!" They all sang together, their laughter ringing around Central Park. Singing even more fragments of songs that they couldn't remember all the way, they watched as people, squirrels, and even pigeons ((AN: PIGE!! HI!!)) scurried away from them in sheer horror.   
"Ow, my ears!!" Complained a voice from... a tree?  
"Uh. Dat trees tawkin' to us..." Clink pointed up into the leaves of the tree above them. A light giggle echoed down to their ears.  
"Hmmn. Talkin' trees is definitely wheah I draw da line of communication." Copper laughed. Rustling could be heard from the large dogwood tree, now, and the entire frame shook. Just then a wild beast jumped down upon the un-expecting girls!! ((AN: run away, run away!! hehe)) Lucky for them, Copper and July moved out of the way before they were ambushed. However, Clink was unfortunate.  
"CHEEEEKYYY!!" Clink yelled from underneath the girl.  
Copper grinned down at the two. "Da element a surprise, eh?" She asked Cheeky, who just so happened to be the evil wild beast that had pounced Clink.  
The small blond laughed helplessly and stood up. She brushed some of the leaves out of her hair and then looked down at the shattered persona who was sprawled out before her.  
"CLINK! You okay?" She asked, giggling again.  
"Oh yah, I'll die soon an' it'll all be ovah." Clink sighed, closing her eyes. Nothing like being stampeded by a flying, raving-mad woman early in the morning.  
July laughed, holding her hand out to Clink, who glanced at it and rose an eyebrow.  
"I can't move, an' ya want me to get up?" She asked smartly.  
"Fine den, stay down dere!" July smirked at her.  
Clink didn't like being on the dirty ground all that much. Besides, a tree root was sticking painfully into her back. So, she got up to glare at Cheeky, instead.  
"Whats da big ideah?" Clink puffed out her chest, trying to act all big and bad. Bad role for her; she didn't play it off too well. Besides, Cheeky had an inch on her.  
"OOOh Cheeky!" July jumped up and down, clapping her hands together excitedly. "I'se gotta tell ya bout..."  
"You grabbin' Spot's behind?" Copper joked, laughing, quickly joined by Clink. Cheeky just looked around her, her brow creased with a confused look.  
"Uh," she muttered, very lost.  
"Nevah mind dat. I gotta t'ink of somet'in else.." July said more to herself, sitting down on a nearby bench.  
"OH! Look at da pretty smoke comin' outta her ears!" Clink sat down next to her, pretending to look into one of July's ears.  
"Lay offa me!" July slapped Clink's face away from her ear.  
Cheeky looked up at the trees around her. "So, anyone wanna tell me whats goin' on so I don' say somet'in an' look like a moron?" She asked  
"But, dats your trademark!" Copper chided, punching her lightly in the shoulder.  
"Oh yah, I foahgot." Cheeky shrugged. "Any a you seen Cats?" ((AN: meeeemorrrieeees!))  
Clink looked up from her occupation of staring into July's ear. "Ain't you guys jointed at da hip?" She asked, turning back to her specimen.   
"Yah, but she ran away." Cheeky replied, scratching her head, finding a few more leaves in her hair.  
"You scared her away!" Copper giggled. "Maybe she's back in Brooklyn?" She offered, pulling a twig out of the other girl's hair. "You got a forest in heah?"  
"Brooklyn... yaaah..." Cheeky said and then cringed in disgust as Copper leaned in to grab something else from her hair. "Stop pickin' at me, I feel like a monkey!!"  
July awoke from her dream-like state. "Why else wouldja be climbin' in trees?" She grinned at her.  
Cheeky grinned back. "I like leaves."  
"Okaaay." Clink giggled.  
Copper shrugged and leaned against the dogwood. "What are ya doin' in Central Park anyway?" She asked Cheeky. "I mean, besides bein' one wit' da leaves."  
"Oh, I was deliverin' a message ta some old broad in Manhattan." She shrugged.  
"Yah?" Clink tilted her head, feeling the need to ask a nonsense question.  
"Yep." Cheeky smiled at them. "I bettah be goin, Cats wanted me ta... uh..."  
"....pick da veggies outta your hair?" Clink asked, derisively grinning at her. ((AN: ooh a big word!)) She leaned back comfortably on the bench.  
"Har har!" Cheeky mock-laughed. She gave a quick wave. "See ya guys round!" Then she turned and fled from the scene, her arms flailing about her and a few twigs and leaves flying to the ground from her hair. She left three thoroughly amused girls behind her.  
"I love dat monkey goil!" Clink giggled once she was gone.  
"She shoah is... unique." Copper stated and then broke into laughter. "Monkey goil!"  
"Ah, it's okay." July shrugged, still configuring her evil plan. It's not her fault, she was a space cadet... therefore she had no idea what she was saying. ((AN: heehe))  
"It?" Copper laughed. "Oh boy, send me a postcard from Mars..."  
"You'se just sayin' dat cause she ain't got any doit on ya. Unlike ME." Clink grinned at July.  
July glared evil, icy daggers at her friends. "I hate you."  
"AAWW!" Copper gushed. "Group hug!!"  
They all laughed and hugged. It was a moment, what else is there to say?  
"So... whats gunna happen now?" Clink asked, looking around her. More people were around them, now. Central Park was beginning to get busy at 10:00 in the morning.  
July and Copper pondered for a moment. "Lodgin' house?" Copper suggested.   
"Foah what?" July asked, standing up and stretching.  
"Money! I'se starvin' I need ta eat somet'in." Came the reply.  
Clink just shrugged. "Sounds kay ta me. I can always eat."  
"We know!!" July slapped her friends cheek, playfully.  
The three walked from the park, and towards the lodging house. July was to the left, Copper in the center, and Clink to the right. Not like it matters all that much, but you get the point.  
Becoming bored with the quiet around her, Clink began to hum slightly to herself. Soon Copper joined in, and then July. Pretty soon they were singing at the top of their lungs.  
"OOOOOH!" July wailed in her awful screeching voice, bouncing around into random people on the streets. They snorted in disgust and walked quickly away from the three, utterly insane, girls.  
Itey and Snitch, who were selling their papes on a corner not too far from The World building, noticed the three.  
"Uh..." Itey stumbled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.  
Snitch chuckled, shrugging his shoulders and turned back to an old lady; easy prey.  
The three girls pranced their way further into Manhattan. Finally, they ended their escapades in front of the old building which was the Lodging House.  
"Home sweet home." Clink declared, throwing her arms out as if she wanted to hug the sign that said "Boys Lodging House." Then she made a not-too-discrete gagging motion with her finger in her mouth.  
"When is Kloppman actually gunna change dat sign?" Copper shook her head. "I mean, goils have been livin' heah for yeahs now!"  
July nodded, distractedly. At that time, the heavens above opened up, and behold, the three girls were soaked with rain water. Copper and July shrieked and ran for the door, while Clink stood where in place, glaring at the rain drops that were falling rapidly in front of her.  
"I love life." She muttered, pulling her wet pony tail off of her shoulder.  
"Doncha, doh?" Copper grinned at her through the sheets of rain. "Get ya tail ovah heah!!" Clink sighed and trudged up the steps into the lobby after her friends.  
"Kloppman!" July called, peering into the lone room that the old man called his home. He wasn't there, and he didn't answer her, so they headed up the winding stair case to the bunk room.  
After a moment of silence, July growled in frustration. "I can't figuah out what I'se gunna do!" She complained.  
"Move ta Mexico?" Copper suggested with a grin.  
"July, just give it up!" Clink said tiredly, yawning slightly. She could see her bunk from the doorway of the bunk room.  
"NO! I'se gunna get on mutt's noives if it's da last t'ing I do." She stuck out her lip.  
Copper just shook her head. "Haven't we already been t'rough dis?" She noted.  
"Dis time I wanna make it so big, dat he'll nevah foahget it." July's face became a mask of deception. Clink and Copper looked at each other, both on the verge of giggle fits. "If ya wanna do somet'in else, why doncha just stay heah? Ya don't have ta follow me." July concluded as they entered the room.  
"An' let ya have all da FUN? Hell no!" Clink giggled.  
"Look what da cat dragged in... t'ree little wet kittens." A cocky voice from the far side of the room announced. Race sat all by his lonesome at a small table, that was used late at night for card games, with a usual cigar in his smart mouth. Unlike the girls, he was high and dry.   
"Race," Clink stated. "Bite me." She collapsed onto her bunk, burying her head into the flat and worn pillow.  
"Touch-ee!" Race took a drag off his cigar and picked up his "lucky" deck of cards. "Whats eatin' you, wet ones?" He asked, shuffling the thin cards in his hands.  
Copper sighed and sat down heavily next to Clink as she squeezed some of the water out of her hair onto the dampening floor boards. "Nothen. What're you doin' heah?" She asked him.  
"I decided dat since I sold so many papes yestahday, dat I needed ta take a little break an' go to da races. But since it looks like I'se not goin' any time soon," He paused to smirk at the soaked Clink and Copper. "I decided ta come heah an' wait foah da odders, so I could..." he trailed off as he noticed the far away looks on the girls' faces. "Mind enlightening me?" Smirking up at July as she passed him, he chewed lightly on his vice.  
"Yah, I do." July retorted as she continued to walk to the washroom to clean up.  
"Geez, you goils shoah are moody." Race rolled his eyes, frustrated. Then his face lit up as if someone had turned on a switch. "Wanna play some pokah?"  
Clink snorted and turned over on her bed to look up at the bunk above her. "One track mind." She muttered to herself. Copper giggled.  
"Ah, it ain't all on one track." Race grinned at her in a mischievous manner. "I got odder t'ings on me mind, ya know." This comment got a shoe thrown at his head. "Hey!"  
Copper shook her head, spraying water from her hair all over Clink and her bed. "Ahhh!" Clink yelled, picking up her pillow and slamming it into the side of Copper's head.  
"Ya bettah watch out!" Copper laughed. "Dis means WAR!" She threw herself at the smaller girl, knocking her off the bunk. July emerged from the washroom, dryer then before.  
"Act yer age!" She said in a gruff voice as the perfect impression of Kloppman. She stepped over Clink and Copper, who were now rolling around on the floor.  
"Oh looky heah! We'se got July tellin' people to act deir ages. How ironic is dat?" Jake grinned as he entered the room, his dimples standing out on his cheeks. Mush entered soon after him. They both tread water all over the wooden floor.   
"You sure ya know what ironic means, Jake?" July smirked at him, putting her hands on her hips. Race motioned for Mush to come over to him, waving his cards around in the air. Mush just grinned and shrugged, pulling his wet cap off of his equally soaked hair.  
Jake laughed at July. "No. But it sounded roight."  
"EEK! Dats me haaaaair!" Clink yelled, rolling over quickly into Jake in her attempt to get away from her assassin (Copper). Jake stumbled, almost falling onto her. "Oops." Clink giggled. "Heyas, Jake!" She waved meekly up at him.  
July laughed and sat down next to Race and Mush, looking distractedly at the addict's cards that were in his hands.  
"Clink just knocked into me... hmmn. What ta do, what ta do." Jake grinned down at her evilly. Clink threw a terrified glance to Copper, who just laughed and stood up. Leaving her buddy stranded, as she walked over to her bunk to lay down.  
"You up foah a game, July?" Race's eyes twinkled with the thought of competition.  
Jake's dimples grew even deeper into his cheeks as he held a hand out to Clink. Once she was standing, she tried to pull away from hi,, but he wouldn't let go of her hand. "No, Jake. Don't you even dare." Clink tried to push him away from her, but he continued to hold on fast, taking hold of her shoulders. "I sweah! Let me go, or ya nuts are gunna regret it." She warned.  
July shrugged. "I might be."  
Jake considered on behalf of his nuts. "Hmmn. But foist," He said to his captive "You'se gunna get it BIG TIME!!" He laughed evilly, going in for the kill.  
"NOOOO!" Clink wailed as his fingers grabbed her quickly around the middle, tickling her furiously. "AHH!!" She choked with laughter, falling to the floor again.  
"You might be, eh?" Race pondered for a moment, blowing the cigar smoke around the three. "Whats da catch?" Mush blinked at both of them, bored. He decided he was too wet for comfort, ((AN: ha, i'm sure i could think of some people who would like him to be uncomfortably... hehe!)) so he walked into the wash room, grabbing a shirt from a random bunk on the way.  
Tears ran down Clink's face as she melted into a lumpy mess of giggles at Jake's feet.  
Copper looked around her, licking her lips. Everyone was occupied! "BARU!!" She yelled, trying to get the attention of someone.  
"Did I hear baru?" Asked a new, giggling, voice from the window.  
"CONE!" Copper jumped up and ran to the window, pouncing onto the girl.  
July shrugged. "No catch. You just gotta tell me some stuff, dats all."  
Coneflower laughed, hugging Copper. "Heyas goil!"   
Copper smiled at her. "Wheah ya been?" She asked.  
"Ah," Cone shrugged. "Heah an' dere." Jake stood up from his latest victory and grinned at Cone. "Jakey baby!" She yelled, hugging him to her. She looked over his shoulder and over at Clink, who was gasping for breath on the floor. "Uh oh, what'd you do to her?"  
Race rose an eyebrow at July. "Like what?" He asked  
"Not'tin!" Jake secretly crossed his fingers behind his back.  
"GET back heah you chicken!" Clink choked out, scrambling to her feet. Cone laughed, Copper laughed, they all laughed at poor little Clink who was momentarily blinded by her wet hair that was hanging in front of her eyes.  
"Aww, poor Clink!" Jake said sympathetically, softly hugging the defenseless girl.  
Clink growled and pushed him away from him, glaring. "Pay back!" She yelled, grabbing his wet bowler off of his head and dodging out of his grasp.  
"HEY!" Jake took off after her. Copper and Cone watched bemused from their place near the window.  
July leaned back in her chair, folding her hands behind her head. "Oh, not'tin much. Just some key facts 'bout Conlon, dats all." She smirked at Race.  
"Ey, watch it!" Mush muttered as he was almost run down by Clink and Jake as they bounded into the wash room. He ran a hand through his hair one more time and then emerged into the bunk room. Cone's eyes grew to the size of baseballs at the sight of Mush in his skimpy muscle shirt.  
"YOWZA!" She yelled, breaking the independent conversations that were happening around the room. July and Race looked up from their heated conversation, Clink skidded to a stop making Jake fly into her, knocking her into one of the bathroom stalls, Mush looked at Cone as if she had lost all of her marbles, and Copper burst into laughter. "Ummn. Oops." Cone turned a bright shade of red.  
Mush grinned at her. "Wouldja like ta dance, me lady?" He held out his hand.  
"Whats Conlon gotta do wit' anyt'ing?" Race chuckled, switching his cards from hand to hand. "I mean, I know you want him an' all, but damn!"  
Cone grinned in return. "YAH!!" She responded, almost breaking Copper's ear drums.  
"Oww!" Copper laughed even harder, holding her hands over her ears. Cone just shrugged at her and took Mush's hand. Soon they were waltzing around the bunk room, their shoes squeeking from the water they left behind them.  
Clink smacked Jake with his own bowler. "You bum, you moron, you poor excuse foah a livin' being, you get offa meeeee!" She wailed, stuck between the toilet and the wall. Jake groaned and grabbed his bowler, putting it on top of his head which was pounding from where he had hit it on the toilet bowl.   
"Aw, shaddup already! It's yer fault ya know." He muttered.  
July frowned. "Bite ya tongue! I don't want Conlon. All I wanna do is tortcha da boy." She grinned at Race. "An' dats wheah you come in."  
"MY fault?! Nuh uh, you'se da ticklin' machine!" Clink protested, standing off with Jake. She was only four inches shorter then him, so she had a slight chance of kicking his bum.  
"One, two, cha cha cha!" Cone counted gleefully as Mush and her glided around the room. Copper sat down on the window sill, tilting her head as she looked at the couple.  
"Aww ain't dat sweet..." She sighed softly. Then she realized what she was doing and she almost slapped herself. "OY!"  
Race rolled his eyes. "Foahget it, I ain't helpin' ya do any'ting." He put his cards back in his vest pocket. "I ain't gunna get in trouble wit' Brooklyn 'cause a you'se."  
Jake grinned down at Clink. "Change a subject... ya wanna dance?" He tilted his hat back on his head so he could look at her more easily.  
"No." Clink folded her arms across her chest.  
"C'mon, Jake! Clink! Dance wit' us!" Mush called as he twirled Cone around.  
Jake took that as an invitation and grabbed Clink's arms, pulling her out of the wash room.  
"NO NO NO!" Clink protested and then quickly gave up as Jake pranced around the room, holding onto her still. She sighed and gave into the need for speed, and shuffled around the bunk room with him  
"Ah, c'mon Race!" July whined I'll play pokah witcha every night, I sweah it!" July knew she needed to get back at Conlon. She would even give into Race's sick need to gamble.  
"La de da da!" Mush sang almost drunkenly, swaying around with Cone in his arms. She just smiled and nodded at him in reply.  
Clink laughed and began a fast moving jiggish dance with Jake, almost falling over her feet and onto her face. They laughed it off and continued to fly, jumping around.  
"Hey! Copper! Join in!" Clink laughed, grabbing her friends' wrists and pulling her to her feet. Copper laughed along with her as she was whirled into Jake's arms.   
"Welcome to da land a da livin'." Jake smiled down at her. Copper grinned and grabbed Clink's arm, dragging her over to the two. They all laughed and started another fast paced jig.  
"Every night?" Race asked devilishly. "Well, what do ya wanna know?"  
Cone and Mush went off in their own little world, staring dreamily at each other in that sick way that would make anyone want to throw up. ((AN: just kidding :))  
Moments went by, and finally Jake collapsed on a nearby bunk, sweating lightly. Clink laughed at him and tried to pull him to his feet. "No ya don't!" She said. Jake just unlatched her fingers from his arm and grinned up at her. She pouted at him, but it seemed to be ineffective.   
"Aww! Ain't she cute!" Jake joked, removing his bowler and placing it lightly on her head. "Dats bettah." He grinned at her. Clink giggled and pushed it down further onto her head, happily.   
July leaned in towards Race, taking the cards out of his vest pocket. She put them into his hands. "Deal." She ordered. "I wanna know what makes him TICK." Race opened his mouth for a wisecrack, but then he was cut off by July again. "Not like dat. I wanna know what makes him real mad, like what gets his goat."  
Copper was dancing around by herself, her eyes blissfully closed, when she suddenly collided into someone from behind.   
"Hey, you... Copper!" The boy's voice exclaimed. She turned quickly around, and then found herself looking into Davey's eyes.  
"David!" Copper giggled, hugging him. Dave grinned, looking around the room. "Whats going on?" He asked her.  
She let go of him and looked around the room along with him. Cone and Mush were still in their own little world, Jake and Clink were laughing up a storm as they jumped up and down on a bunk, and Race and July were talking evilly over a game of cards. "Beats me." She shrugged.  
Race pulled his cigar out of his mouth and squashed it onto the table, which was over run with cigar marks already. "Well, YOU shoah do get on his noives..."  
Davey laughed. "It stopped raining outside, you know." He said to Copper, as he stuffed his hands inside his pockets. "Do you want to head down to Tibby's? Jack and some of the guys and girls are there. I left Les with mom today, so it's just me." He explained.  
Copper smiled and nodded to him. "Why not!" Then she ran over to where Cone and Mush were dangerously close to one another and ripped the two apart. "LETS GO!" She yelled almost frantically.  
"ARGG!" Cone moaned heavily, letting Copper drag her towards the door behind her. Mush jogged over to Davey, hugging him quickly and then heading out the door.  
July smirked at Race. "No kidden." She then looked up at Copper and Cone and shrugged. "I'se comin' too, I guess!" She put her cards back down on the table.  
"Hey, you promised me a game!" Race frowned at her.  
"Latah." July grinned at him. "CLINK, c'mon! Tibby's now!" She yanked Clink, who was in mid leap, from the bunk she and Jake were jumping on.  
Clink landed hard on her feet, and then blinked. "Ah, wha?" She asked.  
Cone laughed. "We'se gunna go get food!" She yelled as Copper pulled her out the door way of the bunk room.  
"Alrighty!!" Clink bounded for the door, Jake's bowler flying off her head. She turned around to fetch it, but July laughed and pulled her towards the door. "Uh, bye Jake!!" Clink called before they clambered out the door.  
"Strange goils..." Race muttered, going back to shuffling his cards in his hands.  
Jake grinned over at him and shrugged. Then he bent down and picked up his dark brown bowler. Smiling softly to himself, he put it back on his head. "Strange indeed."  
  
  



	2. Part 2

Davey was right about the rain. After a short yet hard shower, it had died down and the sun was already out and drying up the puddles. Copper took in a deep breath, smelling the rainy smell all around her, as she stepped out the door of the lodging house and onto the steps. Splashing nonchalantly into a puddle, her pants were instantly wet again. Davey chuckled lightly at her, and then pulled her away from her splashing fun.   
Soon, as they almost always usually did, separate conversations began to take form. Mush was hanging all over Cone, (Wait. Strike that, reverse it) all the while whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Davey and Copper were talking a mile a minute like the chums they were. July was swinging her arms around, distractedly as she thought about her evil plan, and Clink was sidestepping puddles amidst her yodeling.  
"Yodalayeeoo!" Clink cupped her hands around her mouth, yelling above the heads of her friends and beyond. "Yodalaaaay!"  
"Clinkers!" July yelled to get her friend's attention, "Stop da matin' calls! Pie Eatah ain't heah!" Clink stopped in her tracks long enough to whack her friend on the back of the head. No damage was done, though. It is hard to crack open a head that has already done so, long ago. ((AN: how true that is!))  
Mush grinned, turning to Cone, who was holding onto the crook of his arm. She was staring up at him with a dreamy look in her eye. "Gee, dey shoah are slap happy!" He remarked, motioning towards July and Clink who were taking turns yelling and slapping each other with various objects. Cone just laughed and patted Mushy-baby on the back, while pulling him across the street to Tibby's.  
"And that is when Sarah fell down the stairs to the apartment building and broke her collar bone." Davey summed up for Copper. He smiled at her and then pulled his cap down even further onto his tight curls. He had been explaining why Jack hadn't been around his little love toy lately. Besides the obvious reasons, of course.  
"You wanna talk 'bout matin' calls, Jules?" Clink asked with a menacing tone in her voice, as she put her hands on her hips. "Or do ya wanna grab some moah booty from da mutt?" July let out a protesting cry and then slapped Clink with her hat.  
"Dat ain't even funny, chicken!" She yelled, despite the fact that she was laughing. Clink giggled insanely and then slapped her back with her own hat. Oh the joy of slap happy people.  
"Oh. I see." Copper said to Davey, as she twisted a loose seam on the bottom of her shirt. "An' dats why she's at da hospital?"  
Davey blushed slightly, shaking his head, as he veered is eyes away from her. "Well, there were some other reasons."  
"I hate that boy! Ya heah me?! I HATE HIM!" It was obvious that the group had a newcomer in their mists. A very loud on, at that.  
"Heyas, Pearl!" Cone called before she was whisked through the doors of the restaurant by Mush. Pearl hardly noticed the call before she stormed up to July and Clink, who seemed not to be occupied at the time by a evil boy.  
"You a wha, huh?" Clink asked Pearl as she rubbed the numerous red spots that were forming on her arms.  
Pearl sighed and threw her hands up above her head. "BOOTS!" She declared as if it was the most obvious reason in the world. July and Clink looked at each other; both wondering what in the name of fish sticks had happened to make Pearl so mad at poor, little "innocent" Boots.  
"Oh, boy. That was at the tip of my tongue for an answer." July joked with a grin.  
"Uh huh, sure." Pearl rolled her eyes in return, putting her tightly made fists on her hips.   
Clink looked around them, noting the fact that Copper, Davey, Mush, AND Cone had deserted them. Couples were just weird like that. Then again, Davey and Copper weren't exactly couples. At least... that is what THEY said.  
"So, what happened wit' Boots?" Clink asked, turning back to the deranged one that was now blowing smoke out of her nostrils.  
Pearl rolled her eyes again. "I don't wanna talk 'bout dat... dat... JOIK!"  
"Whatevah floats ya boat," July said with a shrug "Lets go eat, I'se starvin!" She turned quickly to the building which was Tibby's, and then practically ran both Pearl and Clink over to get into the restaurant where food was ready to be sacrificed.  
"It's a good t'ing dat she's not in da mood foah chicken." Clink giggled towards her fellow chum who was standing in a cloud of dust that July had left behind.  
"Or Pearls!" Pearl said with a bright grin. Clink just nodded uncertainly and then entered the room soon after July. Tibby's was dark, lighted only by a small series of light bulbs and the sun that was streaming through the windows. Smoke from cigars and cigarettes flooded their visions slightly as they peered around, taking in all of the familiar and unfamiliar faces. This was the life: no worries, no responsibilities... and no Spot Conlon. Or at least, that is what they thought.  
  
"Den DATS when I said ta him: 'Ya ain't gunna pick on me, none! Ya know who I am?'" Jack boasted in a nearby booth to a halfway asleep Trapper and Les. "An' da odder guy said..."  
"'You'se dat joik from Manhattan!'" Les burst out, finishing for his hero. Jack threw him a look across the booth that would have made milk spoil. Trapper chuckled softly to herself, covering her mouth slightly so that Jack wouldn't hear her. Sure, he was beyond cute, but boy his stories were just so... so...  
"Couldn't you think of any NEW stories, Jack?" Davey asked, all of a sudden appearing next to the small group. Without even seeing him, Trapper could tell that he was joking around with his buddy. "I've heard this one a trillion times! And every time it changes." He pointed out with a grin. Copper and him walked up to the booth, Copper taking a place next to Trapper and Davey sliding in next to Les and Jack. Trapper noticed a very love sick couple, which just so happened to be Mush and Cone, were practically falling over each other to get to a booth all the way in the DARK section of the restaurant. She wished she was back there. She noticed wearily as Cone and Mush began to share certain things that couples do. Saliva. Maybe it was a good thing she wasn't back there. 'Den again...' she looked up at Jack.  
"Yah, well you'se da foist to complain, Mouth!" Jack responded with a smirk.  
Copper rolled her eyes. "If I have ta hear any moah of dis male bonding, I'll feel left out." She commented, casting her eyes onto Davey's, which seemed to be a reflex by now. She sort of felt like hitting herself to make it stop.  
"I'se roight along witcha on dat one." Trapper agreed, sipping on her saspirilla, which just so happened to be spiked with something. What, she had no clue.   
"Les! What are you doing here?" Questioned the worried older brother, as he removed Les' wooden sword from the table. 'Sometimes I swear that I found this boy in a garbage can one day.' He thought sourly to himself. "Aren't you supposed to be with mamma?"  
Jack shrugged. "I sprung him from da joint, Davey." He explained, putting a protective arm around the younger boy. Davey muttered something about Les being a tag along, and then noticed Copper staring off into space in his direction. He tried to avert his eyes, but he found it hard for some reason. "So, uh," Davey stumbled, trying to change the subject. "How was your day in the shop, Trapper?"  
The girl's wild green looked up at Davey. "Who, me?" She asked kidding. Davey opened his mouth to retort, but she interrupted him. "WELL, it was a helluva day since dere was dis really hairy guy gettin' his haih cut. I tell ya, it was scary. I t'ought he was dis gorilla someone found in deir apartment at foist! An' a coise I got ta clean up da floah aftah him." She shuddered in remembrance, stealing a glance over to Jack, who was leaning his head against the window, pretending to snore with boredom. Trapper repaid him by kicking him in the shin under the table. She was going to yell at him for some odd reason (hey, he deserved it for being a jerk) when she saw a familiar face coming through the door.  
"JULY!" She grinned, waving madly to catch her friend's attention. July looked up at her and smiled broadly, before heading over to the far end of the bar for a drink. She needed one. Badly. Trapper shrugged and then saw the door open again, this time Pearl and Clink bounded through the door.  
"Pearl! Clink! Hi!" She waved over at them, shaking the table along with her. Pearl waved back listlessly, while Clink grinned and saluted to both Copper and Trapper, as she walked quickly over to the bar.  
"Heyas, Buggy!" She grinned at Boogay, the usual guy who ran the bar. "Gimme a... pina colada!" She declared slamming her palm onto the hard wood.  
The man laughed in her face and shook his head, turning away from the annoying little girl who liked coconut just a little too much, to continue his job of washing glasses.   
"Bite me." Clink smirked at his back, whirling around on her little swirling seat that was attached the to bar. "Woo!"  
Pearl sat down heavily next to her in another stool, making her look up.   
"You okay?" Clink asked concerned, still spinning. She had to crane her neck so that she could look her friend in the eye.  
"Yah. I just had some bad luck. Dats all." Pearl stated shrugging.  
"Why, what happened?" A tall girl asked, her blond hair in curls down her back, as she walked up to the pair. The girl's, Daphne, blue eyes shone with excitement as she sat down on the opposite side of Clink. She kept her attention slightly focused on the discussion and even so more on the door, knowing that Dutchy could enter at any time. And heaven forbid that she missed him! ((AN: *gasps of shock*))  
"Heyas Daph!" Clink waved slightly, still spinning round and round. "Ah, she had some little t'ing wit' Boots goin' on..."  
"T'ING!?" Daph asked, shocked, sitting down next to Clink.  
Pearl laughed suddenly, the look on Daph's face suddenly cheering her up. "Not like dat! I just lost real bad at marbles."  
Clink stopped her spinning, feeling slightly woozy. "Marbles? You'se mad cause a marbles?!" She demanded, blinking her eyes so that she could focus on Pearl.  
"Well, yah! I boasted ta him at how good I was. Den da next t'ing I know, we'se bettin' on it, an' he cleaned me out! Da little skunk he is." Pearl muttered, tearing napkins into little bits. The three watched attentively as the pieces floated to the floor.  
"HEY! Stop makin' a mess in me restaurant!" Tibby yelled from the back room, seeing how Pearl was taking her anger out on paper.  
Daphne sighed. "Blow it outcha..."  
"WHAT was dat, Daphne?!" Tibby demanded, slightly furious.  
"I said 'BOY dat sauerkraut is... uh... sauery." Daph muttered, blushing slightly. There were collective giggles and hoots in the room, most of it from Mush in the back. Cone had to hit the boy to quiet him.   
July sighed frustratingly. "C'mon, man!" She pleaded with one of the waiters, Wally. "You always gave me some booze b'foah!" She complained, pounding her angry fist on the back of her chair.  
Wally chuckled, wiping down a counter. 'Dese kids don't know when ta stop," he thought. "July. Honey. You have a drinking prob." There, he had said it to the poor girl. Hopefully she would take the hint and leave him the he...  
"I DO NOT!" July practically screamed, forcing people around her to look up from their businesses to stare at her awkwardly. "I mean," She said softer then before "I just need somet'in now. Just a little some'tin!" At any moment now, she felt that she had to get on her knees to beg the guy. 'What a gyp!! I'se one a deir best customers!'  
"Well, you aren't getting it." Wally answered smartly, turning around and heading into the kitchen. July waited a minute before sobbing dramatically and banging her forehead into the table in front of her. Life was so unfair.  
Clink sighed loudly, folding her hands behind her back and stretching. "Well," She said to Pearl. "I wouldn't be so upset. Ya both can't play marbles foah beans." She laughed, laying her head lightly on the counter in front of her.  
"You'se insultin' me skills?!" Pearl demanded from her, puffing out her chest defiantly.  
"Yah, I am!" Came the answer. Daphne grinned and sipped at her cola, her blue eyes averting back to the door. 'Wheah is he?!' Her brain screamed.  
"Well, lets get dis on!" Pearl exclaimed loudly, standing up next to her swirling chair. Clink stood up next to her, mock-glaring at her with her hands placed firmly on her hips. Actually, UP at her. Being about six inches taller then her, Pearl could easily stand a chance. So, the vertically challenged one sat back down, staring glumly at the counter. Wood patterns were certainly interesting.  
"I t'ought so." Pearl boasted, sitting back down likewise. Maybe her day was turning out for the best, now that she was amongst friends.   
Clink snorted lightly, rolling her eyes all the while. "Really? I didn' know dat you was capable of dat!" She smirked, proud of her comment.  
"Hey! I resent dat!" Pearl laughed, her eyes crinkling at the corners.   
"I'se shoah ya do." Clink responded, yawning heavily. She could feel her eyes close lightly as her head slowly drooped down to the counter in front of her.  
Daphne giggled, and then felt her breath catch in her chest suddenly. "Dutchy!" She had seen a familiar hat and pair of glasses pass by the windows! She began to bounce around in her seat, shaking the counter along with her as she pounded her palm into the wood.  
"Geez, ya just saw da boy t'ree hours ago..." Clink mumbled, feeling her forehead throb from Daphne's excitement.  
Pearl nodded her head as it leaned against her palm, her elbow resting on the counter lazily. She, too, could feel the vibrations against her skull from Daphne's pounding. "You know dose two. Gotta be wit' each odder all da..."  
"Hey, hey, HEY people! WOO!" Bellowed a not-so-deep, familiar, voice from the door as it swung open. The bells above the door tinkled their little melody as Pie Eater practically leaped through the door. Dutchy entered right after him in a more modest fashion. The lenses of his glasses still covered with fog from the moisture in the air, and his blond hair protectively hid under his cap. Pie Eater's muscular neck was accompanied by it's usual bandanna, this one being black, and his dark brown hair was unusually spiked from it's being wet. His brown eyes quickly scanned the restaurant before him. "Whats up, guys?!" He yelled out to... well, everyone. At the sound of his voice, Clink's head snapped up and off of the counter. She would definitely be feeling that in the morning.  
"Oww!!" She whimpered, letting her head fall slowly back as it was before.  
Pearl snickered to herself. "All foah da act of love," she joked. Clink pretended to sob into her hands, making Pearl laugh. Althrough this, Daphne hardly noticed any comment at all, for her eyes were locked on Dutchy's. The beauty with the blond hair smiled warmly at his girl, as he hurried towards her, dodging Pie who was flying towards Jack.  
"Cowboy, hey, how are ya?" He called as he dashed to his leader's side. He leaned across both Davey and Les so that he could hug his leader. Then he clapped both Copper and Trapper on the backs. Copper just slightly winced with pain, and then went back to her pretending-not-to-notice-that-Davey-was-looking-at-her game. Trapper gave Pie a look that said "you have a death wish that I just may have to grant", and then she gulped some more of her drink down.   
Jack chuckled and leaned his back against the window again, not noticing Trapper's own happy hour. "Pie Eatah! I'se doin' okay. Hows da headlines treatin' ya?" He asked, tipping his cowboy hat back on his head so that he could look Pie in the eye. ((AN: i love rhyming))  
Pie shrugged, sticking his thumbs in his yellow vest pockets. "Same old, same old. Hey, Trappah," He looked down at her with a slight smile. She looked back at him with a similar one, except it faltered when a hiccup escaped her lips. Jack and Pie both laughed at her, since she was obviously drinking, or, something. "You havin' a good time?" Pie asked, nodding towards her drink that she held tightly in her hands.  
"OOH yah!" She beamed up at him, taking another swig. "Dis HAIR business is SOO... hairy." Her green eyes widened as she stressed every other syllable. Her auburn hair fell into her face, making her look even more "happy".  
"Daph! I missed ya!" Dutchy said in his soft monotone voice, hugging his girl firmly against his chest.   
"I missed ya too, Dutchy!" Daphne gushed likewise. Pearl and Clink looked at each other, both unentertained.   
"C'mon, I don't FEEL da love, heah!" Clink yelled at them, breaking through the all too comfortable love embrace.  
"Yah!" Pearl agreed, spreading her arms out in front of her. "Show us how MUCH ya hated bein' apart!" Dutchy and Daphne turned and shrugged in each other's directions. As the rest of the crowd seemed to melt into the backdrop, their faces freezed into loving smiles. Then they wrapped their arms around each other, slowly as if not to russle any wrong doing. Dutchy moved in close to her and they both tilted their heads to the opposite sides. Noses far out of touch, both of their eyes blissfully closed, their mouths open just enough, and their light red lips beginning to brush against each other before....  
"OKAY dats 'nough affection riiiight dere." Clink announced, clapping her hands together a few times. Daph and Dutchy both groaned inwardly, pulling apart from each other. Pearl and Clink giggled uproariously until the couple threw them murderous looks. That kind of shut them up, but a few small giggles lingered between them. Dutchy leaned forward and whispered something in Daph's ear, and she nodded in agreement.   
"See ya immature folks latah. I'se goin' off wit' me boy!" Daphne declared hauntingly, before stalking off to the DARK section of the restaurant with Dutchy leading the way. God knows if Cone and Mush were still back there. Maybe they had materialized into the seat cushions.  
Clink snorted. "I'se immature only when I wanna be!" She yelled after them.  
"An' whens dat?" Pearl asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Uh..." Clink drawled, scratching her head. "Who knows." They both broke into giggles again, turning their usual color of red as they gasped for breath.  
Back at the other booth, Pie Eater laughed, throwing his head back. "I can imagine it's hairy!" He agreed with Trapper. She snorted with laughter, and then collapsed promptly on her face, her mug still clasped tightly in her hands.  
"Uh." Copper muttered, looking down at Trapper's mess of hair. "Trapper??"  
A small muffled "what" was heard from under Trapper's hair. Davey looked down at her worriedly, timidly shaking her shoulder. Jack just frowned and removed the mug from her hands. He took a sniff and cringed his nose. Either she was drinking some powerful booze, or pesticides. All the while Les was looking at the girl as if she was a cool bug that needed dissecting.  
"Is she dead yet?!" He asked excitedly. Davey threw his brother a menacing glance before shaking Trapper again. Jack slapped Les on the back of the head, and pushed him out of the way. Then Pie Eater hit the boy on the shoulder. Les just continued to look around him, like a parinoid dog.  
"She ain't gunna be dead. But she's dead drunk!" Jack said, taking Copper's place next to Trapper, as he gently tapped her.  
Copper sighed to herself. She should have known that Trapper was drinking.   
Pie Eater scratched his head in a confused manner. He didn't know Trapper all that well, but Davey and Jack sure did look worried. Not to mention Copper! Pie suddenly felt a small hand on his elbow.  
"Ha! SEE, if they'd a let ME drink, den I'd be da one passed out on a table." July complained, leaning in over Copper to smell Trapper's breath.  
"Hey, get offa her!" Jack yelled, swatting July's nose away from the knocked out girl. Trapper moaned something incoherently in her intoxicated state of mind.  
July shrugged. "I'se just seein' what she was drinkin'. Smells like a combination or somet'in." She knew lots of drinks, but that must have been some WEIRD combination.  
Clink looked up from her giggle fit with Pearl to see what was happening at the nearby booth. "Ain't dat Trappah?" She asked, pointing to the crumpled persona on the table, who just so happened to have people hovering over her.  
"Looks like a dead one ta me." Pearl commented, standing up and rushing over to the girl in need! Dun dun dun! "Trapps?" She asked softly as she reached the booth.  
Clink sighed and followed Pearl, ending up next to Pie Eater.  
"Hey!" He grinned broadly at her.  
"Hey!" She grinned broadly back at him. Then she tore her eyes away from him (which was hard to do) towards the subject at hand. "Wha happened?" She asked him.  
"Oh, uh, she kinda... fell down." He said, nodding his head as if that was the correct way to word what he wanted to say.  
"Makes sense." Clink said with a giggle.   
"She okay?" Pearl asked Davey, worriedly.   
Davey sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I have no idea. Les? LES!?" He pulled the little boy away from Trapper by the back of his shirt. "I want you to go home, okay?" He ordered as the little boy waved his sword around in the air, as if he was going to stick his big brother with it.  
Les grumbled something and nodded his head reluctantly. "But only if Pearl comes wit' me!" He yelled, his eyes twinkling with whatever his twisted mind was thinking of.  
'Oh boy.' Pearl thought. 'I hate it when little boys have crushes on me...' Davey turned to her hopefully, his eyes pleading with her. "Ahright, ahright! I'll take him home. Butcha owe me, Dave!" She warned before dragging the little boy behind her, his wooden sword held possessively in one of his fists.   
'Pity I had to do that.' Davey thought as he imagined what the future had in store for Pearl. He then turned back to the matter at hand.  
"TRAPPER!" Copper cried, shaking her friend furiously. Davey was right behind her, poking the poor girl as if to see if she was done cooking yet.   
"Trapper? Trapper?" He said repeatidly, like a parrot.  
Yes, indeed, Trapper was somewhat awake. She could hear her name being called... and called... and called again. A sharp pain in her side began to appear, where Davey was poking her over and over. It all became too much for her! 'Leave me alone!' Her mind shrieked. 'Can't I be drunk in PEACE!?' With that thought in her mind, her eyes flew open and her drunken mind seemed to fly out with it. Her arms flew up and around her, pulling the table that she had been lying on, over onto it's side. Unfortunately, it landed directly on top Copper, knocking her clear off her feet and backwards into Davey. They both crash landed onto the floor, the table landing on top of them. Luckily, July and Clink were somewhat in the way, and they were able to block some of the weight so Copper wasn't smooshed. Clink reached out quickly, falling on her knees, as she caught a corner of the table in her hands.  
"OWW!" Copper wailed, wiggling against Davey. His eyes grew wide as he held her still.  
"Stop that!, it HURTS!" He whispered hoarsely in her ear. She was afraid to ask him exactly what DID hurt. Who wanted to go there?!  
Trapper growled like a caged animal and raced for the door. Pie, being undistracted at the time, grabbed her around the waist and held to her tight. Jack, then, rushed over to them and held her arms down by her sides, as Pie took her legs.  
"Damn, dis table weighs too much!" Clink complained, holding her corner up.  
"You got dat roight." July muttered, trying to yank her side so that it was standing up right again. "Someone care ta help us?!" She bellowed to the rest of Tibby's, who seemed to be in shellshock.   
Copper whimpered slightly, trying to hold the table off of her middle section. It wasn't that it hurt her all that much, but just the thought of being trapped... with Davey, was all too much for her. Davey awkwardly wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to offer some comfort to her. 'Ummn, maybe not so bad aftah all...' Copper rethought, smiling lightly to herself.  
Dutchy, emerging from the DARK section of the restaurant and a few waiters appeared to help the situation. They took the table off of Clink and July's hands and pulled it onto it's legs again, freeing Copper and Davey.  
Davey sighed in relief, letting go of Copper, much to her disappointment. "Thank heavens thats over with!" He declared with a nervous smile. Copper smiled back at him, nodding her head. She was still sort of wobbly from all the goings around.  
"Guys?" Jack asked from near the door. Him and Pie still held fast onto Trapper, except now she was conked out in their arms. "Seems we got a sleepah ovah heah." He said with a smile, as he brushed a strand of Trapper's hair off of her face.  
Pie grinned. "I'll take her back to da lodgin' house witcha. Me an' Dutchy gotta go back dat way ta sell moah, anyways." He said with a shrug. Jack nodded up at him, and then repositioned his arms around her. Besides the fact that Trapper was drunk, she looked... well, peaceful lying in his arms like that. He liked it.  
"You gotta go? Again?" Daphne asked, as she put her hand on her man's arm. She didn't like the fact that they had to be separated all the time.  
"Yah. But I'se got a date witcha latah, roight?" Dutchy asked hopefully, his voice soft and a comfort to her.  
"You bet!" Daphne answered quickly, giving him a small kiss before he headed over to Trapper and his friends.  
Tibby appeared next to the group, who seemed to have caught the attention of the entire restaurant. He cleared his throat rudely before speaking. "Please tell me dat you guys is leavin'." He said as he narrowed his eyes.  
"Yah, yah, we'se goin." Jack muttered, holding the door open with one arm as Dutchy held onto the other side of Trapper's side, and Pie held her legs.  
"Good. An' I 'spect you guys ta be in a MUCH bettah behaviah next time!" Tibby warned before storming away. 'Kids. Ha!'  
Pie, Dutchy, and Jack both looked at each other with mutual expressions that said "Yah. Okay", before heading towards the lodging house. Davey said a quick goodbye to the girls before walking after the boys, wanting to know became of Trapper.  
Daphne sighed and trudged over to the door, opening it slowly.  
"Daph is heart broken, aww!" Clink gushed before giggling slightly.  
"Just wait 'til you'se in love, Clinker!" Daph menaced with a bemused look before exiting, on her way to follow her guy. She couldn't wait until a few hours to see him again.  
Clink, July, and Copper were all left alone. They looked back and forth between each other, uncertain as what to say.  
"So. Hmmn." Copper said, listlessly.  
"Yah." July muttered, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "Are dose guys alive back dere?" She asked, motioning to where Mush and Cone still hadn't come up for air.  
"Who knows." Copper replied with a giggle.  
"SO!" Clink yelled, snapping up more then a few heads than she intended. She walked over to Copper until she was close enough to whisper. "Hows Davey doin'?" She asked with a grin.  
"HEY! Not funny!" Copper exclaimed before smacking her playfully on the arm.  
"You should know, Copper bo bopper!" July agreed. "Bein' dat close an' all..."  
"Shut up! Not funny!" Copper whined.  
Clink continued to giggle helplessly. "Maybe we should go ask Davey what hoit so much!!" She declared. Copper gasped and her eyes widened considerably.  
"CHICKEN!" She screamed before jumping after Clink, who raced out the door and into the streets. July laughed before following them, back into the day light.  
  
Down the street, hurdling more than a few trash cans, and leaping through tons of papers lying on the ground, the trio once again found their way running around like people without a clue. July was walking backwards, facing Clink and Copper, as she talked a mile a minute. As if there was any other way for her to talk...  
"Den we can... can... JUMP da boy, an smash potatoes up his NOSE an' stick a lobstah down his pants!! An' we can like, sell tickets foah people ta see da mutt jump 'round like da moron he is! YAH!" July ranted, throwing her hands around for effect. Copper ran a hand over her face in exasperation, and Clink just licked her lips before she continued to smile and nod. "Dats when we can dump cold watah on him, so he shrivels like a... ahh!" July's torture speech was halted as she tripped on something lying in the alley they were walking in, and she fell backwards on her back.  
"T'ank God!" Clink praised, clasping her hands together as she looked up at the bright sky. Copper laughed, and then looked down at whatever July had tripped on.  
"Hey! It's... it's... da creatcha from da rivah?" Copper asked, prodding the leg that was sticking out from a pile of papers. A sort of low moan came from the papers, as a girl began to unearth herself.  
July laughed as she stood up, patting the dirt off of her clothing. "Dat ain't a creatcha!" She said, pulling a few papers off of the figure. "It's. No wait, it is a creatcha... it's Ace!"   
Ace looked up at the group, smacking her lips tiredly. Clink tilted her head to one side, looking down at the girl thoughtfully.  
"Hmmn." She drawled lightly. "Bad night?"  
Ace's eyes flew open. "It's night?!" She asked surprised.   
"Nooo..." Copper drawled. "It's t'ree o'clock in da aftahnoon."  
"Oh. Den alls roight wit' da woild." Ace said with a shrug, lying back down in her nest of papers. "Night, guys."  
Clink bent down next to Ace, prodding her slightly. "Hey! Whats wit' da nighty nightish behaviah?" She questioned.  
Ace rolled her eyes as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. "I'se tired!"  
"Den why not sleep in da lodgin' house?" July suggested.  
"I don't wanna!" Ace whined, beating a fist into a wad of paper.  
"Uh. Okay." Copper remarked, looking at Clink with a cocked eyebrow. "Ace, you feelin' okay?"  
"Yeppers." Came the muffled reply.  
"Den why da nap," Clink questioned as if the girl had murdered someone, and needed prosecution. "In da middle of a alley, no doubt."  
Ace sighed in a forlorn matter. "You guys wanna know da truth?"  
"Yah!" "Uh huh..." "Shoah!" The three girls chorused together, then simultaneously leaning forward as Ace picked her head up to look at them. Her short amber-gold hair fell into her equally gold, hazel eyes. The suspenseful moment dragged on as Ace distractedly pulled a seam out of her white tank top she was wearing.  
"Well?" Copper prompted, slightly impatient.  
"Well what?" Ace asked, as she blinked up at the tall red head.  
"Well, whats da truth?!" She demanded, putting a fist on her hip, pointedly.  
It was very clear that some sort of kinky, insane, thought entered poor Ace's mind then, for her eyes suddenly sparkled from the insides, and her red lips curved at the corners.  
"I'se really a man." She declared with a quick nod of her head.  
Clink's eyebrows rose hurriedly, and then she burst into a fit of laughter. July just folded her arms across her chest and shook her head. "Dat explains a couple of t'ings." She remarked.  
"Yah!" Ace said with another flash of her perverted grin. "I t'ought me cover was totally blown when Race and I were in da bunk room dat night. Ya know, da lights were all low an' I was kinda drunk..."  
"Kinda?!" Clink stated, grasping Copper's shoulder and shaking her lightly. "Didn' she ask us if we would like ta wax her pet platypus so dat she could go into da corn field ta get... get..."  
"Avocados." Copper said, trying to maintain a straight face, but only turning a queer shade of pink, instead. "So we could have a mass orgy wit' all da jokers in Race's deck." The last few words were barely gasped out before Copper and Clink both fell into a round of laughter.  
July looked down at Ace questioningly, who only looked up at her with another of her smiles. It was amazing how Ace could sustain her own lunacy.  
"No, really, Ace." Clink said as soon as she had (somewhat) composed herself. "What ya doin' heah?"  
"Damsel, Patch, and Blink were in deir own little woild." Ace said, standing up and brushing herself off. "I was sellin' wit' Damsel, den da next minute I know she sees Blink, and WHAM!" She smacked her hands together for emphasis. "Like a fly to a horses bum."  
"I bet!" July said with a light chuckle. "So where'd Patch come from?"  
Ace patted July on the back, soothingly. "Ya see, July. When a man loves a woman very much..."  
"Aw, can it!" July retorted as she slapped Ace lightly on the shoulder.  
Ace laughed and then shrugged. "Patch kinda just showed up an' attached lovin'ly ta Blinky-boy. Den dey flocked ta Irving Hall... so I ditched dem, an' decided to disappear for a few." She explained. Clink yawned dejectedly, and then grinned at Copper who rolled her eyes at her.   
"HEY!!" July announced to the group all of a sudden. "We'se goin' ta Medda's!"  
"Uh. No we'se not." Copper replied, her eyes widening slightly from fright. Something about Medda scared her. Scared her bad. Maybe it was the fact that the lady liked to stick feathers up people's noses, without even asking permission!  
"Yep, yep! We are!" July said, bouncing around excitedly. Clink and Ace looked at each other with "duh" expressions on their faces.  
"Why not clue us in," Clink broke in "And tell us WHY would we wanna risk our lives ta go ta Irving Hall?"  
"PATCH IS DERE!!" July practically roared into her friend's face. Clink could feel her bangs flying off of her forehead from the force of all of the hot air! ((AN: ooh, so technical, there!))  
"And..." Ace egged on, raising an eyebrow.  
July sighed heavily, wondering why she put up with such people. "Patch can help me get ta Conlon!" She said exasperatidly.  
Clink, Copper, AND Ace all simultaneously slapped their foreheads at the same moment. "AHH!" They complained. July just laughed at them. She couldn't help how she was.  
"Okay, fine den. I'se goin', an' dats DAT!" July said, before turning and then walking quickly in the direction of Medda's.  
A slight pause took it's place over the three rejected girls as they watched July leave them, to go seek out better ways to get her *cough* man.  
"Should we follow her?" Copper asked, watching July make a wide circle away from a bird who was somehow... menacing to her.  
"You got any odder plans foah today?" Clink asked with a raised eyebrow. The bird was now squawking at the girl as she began to jog away from it. It kept up by hopping after her, on it's tiny little legs.  
Copper smiled to herself. "Well, Davey is pro'lly worried bout me... since I DID get dat table thrown on me."  
Ace burst out with a quick laugh and then covered her mouth. "Do I even wanna know?" She asked Copper.  
"No." Both Clink and Copper answered with identicle amused smiles.  
"Kay, I'se followin' her. Might as well.. I'se broke, anyway." Clink said with a shrug as she walked steadily towards July, who continued to flee from the evil bird.   
Copper looked towards Ace, who was oh-so-surprisingly lying down in the newspapers again. "Comin'?" She beckoned.  
"Nah, I'se hand 'nough of you guys foah a day!" Ace retorted with her usual smile. "'Sides, I'se tired... see ya when I do." With that, the small girl sighed contentedly before closing her eyes. Sleep felt good!  
Copper grinned. Such people she was mixed up in! In a minute she was following Clink and July, to Medda's.  
"Clinkery!" Pearl called out as she ran after her friend, the look of fear in her eyes. "CLINK!" Her brown hair flew around her skull as she caught her shorter friend by the shoulders, and tried to hide behind her.  
Copper blinked her eyes multiple times and then turned around to face Clink and July questionly, but then noticed their eyes were huge with fright, also. They were of no help to her.  
"So. Whats goin' on?" She asked, trying to look Pearl in the eye even though she was still behind her.  
"Peeeeaaarrrl!" A childish voice practically screamed as a small boy dashed towards the group. Clutched in his hand was a wooden sword, which he used to jab through the crowds as he ran up the street.  
"HOLY crap!!" Clink yelled, running into a doorway. The others followed her without much complaint.  
"Why in da name of fish tanks is he followin' ya?!" July hissed to Pearl as she sunk into a corner as if she was a little bug. Pearl just shook her head and shrugged, peering out of the shadows that they were hiding in.  
Les stopped in front of the doorway and looked around, frowning to himself as he wondered where his "woman" had gone to. "PEARL!! I wanna PLAY!" He moaned.  
Hearing this, both Copper and Clink giggled helplessly, patting Les' little love toy on the back as she sweltered in her own self hate. She watched somberly, as if it were her dying day, as Les finally turned around and skipped off down the street.  
"So uh, Pearl." July said with a grin once the coast was clear. The four girls stepped out of the long doorway and into the sunlight. "Hows da lovin' goin'?" Pearl growled lightly and then poked July on the shoulder. "Hey!" July protested, dodging away from another poke.  
Clink smiled, looking down the street to see a wooden sword dissapear from view. "What were ya doin' wit' him?" She asked Pearl.  
"Davey begged me to take him back home." Pearl muttered, kicking the gravel.  
"So how'd ya get here?" Copper asked, pulling on her red curls.  
"Da little devil forced me ta take him to da park. So when he was chasing his own shadow an' actin' dumb, I ran to find you guys." She explained, stuffing her hands in her pockets.  
Copper frowned. "Personally, I don't see what all da fuss is 'bout. He's a cute kid!"  
"You'se just sayin' dat cause you like his broddah!" July accused, as she stuffed her cabby hat on top of her head.  
"Yah," Clink agreed with a mischievious smirk. "Just imagine da children... just... like... Les..." At this comment, Pearl groaned lightly.  
"Remind me nevah ta babysit foah you!" She said to Copper. Copper's eyes widened as she sputtered questions and confused speech.  
"But I... huh, what?! MARRIED!? We ain't even goin' out at ALL, an' you'se talkin' bout... what?!" She muttered, circling around the group.  
Clink grinned and patted her on the back. "Time will tell." She said very serenly.  
Pearl sighed. "T'anks foah savin' me, guys. But I really need ta go sell da aftahnoon addition if I wanna eat tomorrow... see ya at da house." She waved goodbye and then began walking towards the circulation center.  
"Ready foah Irvin' hall?" July asked with a smirk on her face. Clink and Copper looked at each other, sighing inwardly. They had been wishing that she had forgot all about Medda's.  
"Yah, shoah." Copper mumbled with a shrug.  
"Kay..." Clink drawled, thinking of some sort of diversion. Nothing came up in time.  
"Ahright! Lets go, we'se almost dere." July said, excitidly bouncing down the street.  
Clink began to mumble incoherently under her breath, while Copper thought of purple feathers and big foo-foo dresses. Whenever she saw Copper, for some reason Medda always wanted to dress her up. It was a nightmare backstage.  
After a short walk, the three made it to the big theatre which was Medda's place. Knowing better then to go through the front door (for Medda's sake), they went around the building and entered a back alley, where the backstage door was unlocked. Clink swung the light door open and the three entered the dark room. Music was playing in the background as the act for that night warmed up.   
"Okay, Toby, I needja ta lift that... no, not that. YES, that!" Medda ordered as she supervised the scenery change for that night.  
"Medda!" July called as she walked over to where Medda stood backstage.  
"July, honey! Velcome, dahlings!" Medda said, wrapping July in a perfume cloud of a hug. July sustained herself from gagging as she pulled away from the woman. Medda was wearing a simple dress, yet tight, brown with black seams that reached the floor. Her hair was in a type of system that would make it curly for the night. As soon as the woman talked to her, a Swedish accent seemed to appear from nowhere. "How can I help you, dears?" She asked after hugging both Clink and Copper.  
"We hoid dat Patch, Damsel, and Blink were heah?" July asked.  
"Yep." Clink agreed out of no where, rubbing her hand over her nose so she couldn't sneeze anymore. The perfume was getting to her allergies.  
"Oh, of course!" Medda exclaimed flutteringly, as she twittled her hands in the air. "Why else would you be here?"  
"Got dat roight." Copper muttered under her breath, before raising her head and grinning a fake grin to the woman before her.  
"So, deir heah?" July asked, nudging Copper in the ribs so that the strained smile disapeared.  
"Why, yes! Upstairs in the balcony room. I think they're trying on clothes... I could be wrong." Medda  
  



End file.
